


Passion

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, MIT Era, Tender Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Текст о том, как лучшие друзья друг друга бьют и любят, и много говорят, и важнее этого, в сущности, нет ничего.





	

Он помнил до сих пор, как они впервые подрались. (Строго говоря, он помнил каждый раз, даже те, когда они были пьяны настолько, что весь физический урон заключался в том, что один на другого упал и наблевал).  
Они и тогда были пьяны. Если перескакивать по ярким воспоминаниям, как по кочкам, могло бы сложиться впечатление, что они вообще всю жизнь не просыхали, хотя между этими пунктами вились мили и мили трезвой и трудной дороги.  
Но в тот раз они были пьяны. Как бывают пьяны только студенты в начале семестра. Тони заявился к нему в общежитие, был встречен сперва с фальшивым людоедским дружелюбием (Джеймс ощущал, как холодное течение, эти глубокие подводные насмешки, которые отскакивали от в ус не дующего Старка и невидимо впивались в него), но мало-помалу проявил все свои способности по порабощению аудитории, так что в разгар вечера аудитория от него уже прибалдела, а он вследствие этого вдруг совершенно пошел вразнос. Опьяненный дешевым виски с газировкой и всеобщим благосклонным вниманием, он утвердился в позиции оратора, и в какой-то окаянный момент дискуссия свернула с шатких мостков на минное поле.  
\- Весело тут у вас, ребятушки, прям охота с вами пожить! Мы б тут днями угорали! – голосил маленький враль, так как в реальности, Роуди знал, он и ночи бы не протянул в месте, где все друг на друга дышат, и слишком много общих вещей.  
\- Это тебе так кажется! – хохотал в ответ Митч Майклз, один из соседей Джеймса, простоватый и веселый парень, усердный в учебе, но талантливый не слишком. Зато в смысле комплекции в него помещалось примерно три с половиной Джеймса, что в рост, что вширь. Так, ввиду непоколебимого добродушия этого вороного бугая, Роудс опасался только, что как-нибудь он в темноте просто на него сядет, и закончится его жизнь на внезапной трагической ноте, как роман Фитцджеральда. – Попробовал бы ты с Роудсом пожить, от такого веселья чокнешься! Гоняет нас тут как сержант.  
\- Тарелки после жратвы нечего под койкой копить, чтоб потом тебя не гоняли… - буркнул Джеймс мрачно, тщетно отыскивая свое настроение на дне стакана. Чем веселее становился Тони, тем глубже оно тонуло, и сильнее подсасывало гнусное предчувствие какой-то неизбежной беды.  
\- Ну правильно, - Тони глянул на него, паскудник, и взмахнул рукой со стаканом, чуток из него плеснув на пол. Джеймс поджал нижнюю губу. – Армейские порядки наводит… Он же у нас будущий… Вжух-вжух, уууууу… Бдщщ!  
Пьяненький Старк сначала взмахнул руками, затем изобразил планируюший полет, а в конце энергично отдал честь, сопроводив это почему-то взрывчатым звуком. – Хотя ей-богу, не пойму я, почему такой головастый малыш…  
Он цапнул его за голову пятерней, Джеймс мотнул ею в протест. Терпения еще хватало его увещевать.  
\- Тони, хватит.  
\- …будет делать в армии. Ну ладно тебе. Дуешься? Не дуйся. Я правду говорю. Попадешь куда-нибудь… сердце кровью обливается, да-а, видишь, болит! Как представлю тебя с зубной щеточкой, с серьезным видом полирующего толчки. Ты же все всегда делаешь кра-айне серьезно.  
\- Тони. Ты превращаешься в мерзкое уебище. Знаешь этот момент? Вот он сейчас, - честно предупредил его Роуди, преодолевая боль в скулах. – Закрой рот, братец, просто закрой его вовремя, я тебя очень прошу.  
\- Ну ты ведь не будешь отрицать, что в целом армейская система – это целиком выстроенная схема беспрекословного подчинения чужой тупости? Бррр-р-р-р-р! - Тони передернул плечами и заплюхал мокрыми губами. – Как представлю, что надо слушать какого-то кретина, только потому что у него тут звездочек больше! И вообще… меня всегда забавляет, как говорят про армию – воспитаешь там, типа мужественность! Ну е-мае… Пока мы тут с вами будем девчонок тискать, Роудс попрется в какую-нибудь страшную дыру, где будет целыми днями потеть в казармах с десятками мужиков… Какой-то провал в формуле, не находите?  
Парни покатились со смеху. Митч гоготал как громовержец, и Роуди подмывало толкнуть Старка, чтобы он провалился в эту бескрайнюю пасть и там сгинул к чертовой маме.  
\- Заткнись пока не поздно, - попросил он, чувствуя себя так, словно вынужден раз за разом проносить ладонь над свечкой, и она задерживается над острием огня все дольше и дольше.  
\- Ой, ну пока не что? Ну, мы тут вроде еще не в армии, чтобы друг другу приказывать. Впрочем, в это можно поиграть. Как-нибудь потом. Если тебе такое нравится. Кстати, анекдот знаете? Стойте-стойте… сщас… - Тони жестом инженю описал плавный полукруг рукой и приложил ко лбу два пальца. - Как там было… А. Прибывает, значит, солдатик на службу в пустыню и спрашивает старожилов – а как у вас с сексом? Ну и ему показывают на верблюда…  
Здесь воспоминания Джеймса раздваивались. Неизвестно, чего он хотел, взвившись с кровати как маленькое торнадо, пихнуть его что ли, или за грудку схватить, но в конечном итоге хрястнул его наотмашь, так уж получилось. И разбил ему нос. Это было неожиданно, Джеймсу казалось, в ударе силы-то не было, одна обида. Но кровь полилась Тони на толстовку, светло-серую толстовку, и Роуди вдобавок вспомнил, что это его толстовка, он дал ему в прошлый ветреный вторник, когда он замерз в автокинотеатре.  
Длинная, похожая на приплюснутого червячка, нижняя губа Тони запрыгала, втягиваясь как-то серединкой внутрь, и на миг Роуди показалось, что он заплачет вот-вот. Но он не заплакал конечно (требовалось, он знал наверняка, что-то пожутче и побольней для такого). Только смотрел на него так, что становилось очевидно – если он сейчас уйдет, то все, завтра они уже пройдут мимо друг друга, ни один не подойдет первым.  
Роуди это понимал, Тони это понимал, поэтому на краткий момент они застыли в воздухе, обретающем вазелиновую скользкую вязкость, замедляющую время, и Тони сделал движение, а Роуди метнулся ему наперерез. Схватил его, обрушил на кровать и прижал скрещенные руки к груди, покаянно дыша в лицо алкогольным паром и едким горячим раскаянием.  
\- Прости, прости, дружок, я очень виноват, прости. Я скотина. Но и ты тоже. Больно влепил? Прости.  
Стоило заметить, в своей панической тираде он ни разу не вставил «я не хотел» и «я больше не буду», так как осознавал слишком малую долю искренности в подобных заверениях.  
Потом уже, примерным утром, посреди кругом стенающего мозга, всплыла смешная мысль, что все это происходило на глазах оторопелой публики, Митч тот вообще, по собственным словам потом, сидел ни жив ни мертв, все думал, что сейчас в комнату ворвутся автоматчики с эмблемами «Старк индастриз», ну или попросту через окно их всех перещелкает снайпер.  
А Тони не сопротивлялся, только смотрел, и когда раскрыл рот, Джеймс подумал – ну все. Сейчас скажет, в карман не полезет. А то и плюнет. Может ведь. Но рот Старка весь перемялся, и он поперхнулся собственной кровью, пузырящейся в глотке.  
Роудс мигом выгреб его из кровати и поволок в ванную, чтобы там умывать, протирать и уговаривать, а заодно и обвинять, вместе с собой, потому как сволочь.  
\- Не обижайся давай, договорились, братишка, ну? – ворковал он, вытирая розовые потеки прямо пальцами, тем больше их размазывая по физиономии Тони, губы мялись под подушечками, и он на особенно сильных нажимах призакрывал глаза, пошмыгивая и выдыхая ему в мокрую ладонь из приоткрытого рта. – Я распсиховался, ну так и ты паршиво себя вел. Что на тебя нашло вообще?  
Тони все молчал, терпел щипковые касания, проверяющие целость хрящика, послушно принял в обе ноздри ватные конусы, сваянные спокойными пальцами Джеймса (хотя внутри у него все вздрагивало), и все это время смотрел на него безотрывно (отчего в немалой степени эта дрожь понемногу росла).  
А потом он вдруг отклонился вбок, сплюнул в раковину жидкой красноватой ленточкой и выговорил слегка гнусаво:  
\- Драться надо научиться.  
\- Чего? – нитки внутри Джеймса, перетянувшие его как ветчину, стали ослабевать.  
\- Драться говорю. На будущее, когда мы будем опять драться, хотелось бы тоже участвовать в процессе.  
\- Ты что, никогда вот так не получал?  
\- Вот так – нет. Ты у меня в этом смысле первый, - сказал Тони и хмыкнул – из носа выпал ватный патрончик с алой верхушкой.  
Через час, отмеченный добавочными возлияниями, они уже обнимались на балконе, одновременно подпирая и нарушая равновесие друг друга, стучали друг другу в грудь, изнывали от счастья воссоединения, и Тони, чей нос был теперь круглее, чем обыкновенно, вспухнув посреди лица недоспелой лиловатой сливкой, пьяно и искренне каялся:  
\- Я – уж-ш-жасный говноед. Да как я мог вообще. Ну и свинья! Врежь-ка мне еще. Дава-ай, давай, закатай-ка мне еще разок, как следует давай отколоти, так мне и надо, свинье такой. Всегда так делай!  
\- Да херня это все, браточек, такая херня… Ну психанул… Это я мудачина… Да я если тебя бью – себя бью… - унимал его Джеймс, используя какие-то неописуемые слова, вымоченные в виски и смертоубийственной дружеской нежности. Он все возвращался к мысли, что был момент, когда Тони готов был выйти, и наутро они оказались бы уже чужими людьми. И сейчас ее затопило с концами приливом понимания, что этот момент прошел безвозвратно, и нечто такое случилось, из-за чего он больше не повторится, даже если воспроизводить сегодняшнюю сцену каждый день. Это ощущение, что они уже никуда друг от друга не денутся. Оно взошло, лопнуло, запеклось и отшелушилось навечно, оставив лучистое розовое пятно и память об этом уколе.  
Это пятно осталось, как в стародревнем анекдоте, как последний зуб – чтобы болеть. Оно болело в тот период в девяносто пятом, когда Тони скотинился, скандалился и самоуничтожался с таким рвением, а Джеймс, одурманенный карьерой и питавшей ее колдовской фармацевтикой, как назло до того мало времени имел, чтобы с ним нянчиться, что весь этот процесс ускорился как осложненный цирроз. И где-то между тренировками, командировками, вылетами, научной работой, семейными проблемами (бабушка сдала и насовсем пересела в инвалидное кресло, Лила с нервами поступала в университет, Дженет в горячке вышла замуж за какого-то козла и через полгода пыталась с ним развестись, козел ее преследовал и даже ударил, и теперь у Джеймса горел первым в списке пунктик – его навестить) находилось время, чтобы болеть о Тони, потому как некому было о нем больше болеть.  
Телефонные разговоры только делали все хуже, потому что Роудс почти сразу начинал орать. А встречи заканчивались тем, что он, отчаявшись уговорить Тони так не напиваться, напивался вместе с ним, в искаженном намерении, судя по всему, ополовинить его гнусное бремя.  
Все провалилось в ад в тот день, когда приехавший из командировки Джеймс поехал не домой, не к своим, не к дантисту, чтобы показать истерзавший его моляр, полмесяца гноящий десну, а к Тони Старку, чтобы проверить, как он там, ибо последняя телефонная беседа не удалась совсем. Он даже хотел извиниться за то, что назвал его синей проблядью, это по его мнению было как-то слишком.  
Но когда он у самых ворот перехватил выезжающий старков астон мартин, откуда вытряс груду пьяных разнополых малолеток, из которых кокаин сыпался что сахар из порванных мешков, все это его прикончило. Он уволок в дом Тони, заплетающегося в своих соломенных ногах, и, чуть не теряя сознание от зубной боли, крыл его такой смертоносной бранью, так орал, умолял и плевался, что в конце концов достал даже сам себя. Стоило ли говорить о Старке, который отбивался ногами и аргументами, дескать, работа его не страдает. Что было отчасти верно, страдал на этой работе только сам Старк, спьяну лазающий в лабораторию и не так давно сорвавший себе кусок кожи на боку во время одного из экспериментов.  
Тони в пубертатном припадке бунтарства выкинул стакан, который Роуди пытался у него отобрать, и скривил-таки, и разинул свою смешливую длинную пасть:  
\- Да ты не утомился ли проповеди читать? Не отец ты мне в конце концов!  
\- Да уж лучше б я! – разинулась сама собою болящая вулканная пасть Роудса, где-то в лабиринте нога безошибочно утопила плитку-ловушку в мозаичном полу. – Не знаю уж, что надо было делать твоему отцу, чтоб вырастить такого дегенерата!  
Тони Старк дважды в жизни такое лицо не сделал бы – просто не смог бы, даже запечатлей его хроника, не так, конечно, ясно, как джеймсова память, вбила его в мозг кованой пяткой, прежде чем Тони рванулся и так ему двинул, что он отключился.  
Очнулся же на полу, на боку, в кровавой хляби вокруг лица и внутри рта. Тони мазался в ней, наваливаясь на него, все гладя и гладя его голову с видом ребенка, нашедшего дохлого голубка в песочнице.  
\- Я тебя убил? Я тебя убил? – грустно и растерянно повторял он, дуя губы и помаргивая влажными глазами.  
Джеймс, застонав от боли, языком неосторожно полоснул по ее сердцевине, таящейся справа в воспаленной десневой мякоти, ощутил кровавый провал, кашлянул и сплюнул на белый ковер еще гнойной юшки и вместе с нею зуб, тот самый, что не давал ему жить.  
\- Ну… да… неплохо, - слабо произнес он, блеснул даже на секунду улыбкой и катнулся на спину, осторожно нося теперь вселенную боли, наполнившую его рот и мозг. - Лучше сделай это… если у тебя не найдется…  
\- Найдется! - с готовностью кивнул Тони. Он сразу понял, что ему нужно, никто в мире не понимал кого-то без слов так, как они друг друга понимали.  
Невероятно, но голову его не раздуло, и он не умер от заражения крови. Сказались, как пить дать, неумеренные горсти обезболивающих, умеренные дозы водки и утешительные подмороженные стейки, которыми была облеплена его голова, словно он Ганнибал Лектер. Тони так нежно о нем заботился все выходные, что по этой тоненькой лесенке вдруг вылез из своего штопора.  
Дрались они и за женщину. Из-за женщины. Такая небывальщина, а было. Тони, припоминая этот случай, все шутил, что уже не помнит, что в ней именно такого было, из-за чего стоило драться, но из-за чего-то стоило определенно.  
Роуди помнил.  
Он ее, Кайру, встретил с деловым планшетиком в руках на площадке пресс-конференции, где генерал-майор Мудак (Макдун в реальном разрезе, вот уж не думал Роуди в прошлом, лет этак десяток назад, что не будет кого-то уважать в своем пантеоне) давил своей уполномоченной публичностью взволнованный муравейник журналистов. И любименького своего майора Роудса с собою таскал как тряпочку, которой угодно лысину протирать.  
От пресс-конференции осталось привычное тухлое послевкусие тактической лжи и Кайра (голубая блузка, застегнутая до горла, круглое лицо, идеального швейцарского шоколада оттенок кожи). На первом свидании он влюбился, что для тридцати двух лет уже серьезная заявка, на втором – пришел вместе с ней на кутеж Старка в честь его дня рождения (традиционная фальшивая дата, толпа паломников со всех сторон света, как у великого Гэтсби), на третьем - снова привел, на кутеж поменьше (правильная дата, немного друзей и вдвое меньше проституток). Тони живо интересовался обстоятельствами их встречи, она была мила, смешлива и, может быть, излишне прямолинейна, не как все мудреные девчонки, которые ему раньше попадались. В общем, они вдруг провели совершенно дивные четыре часа крохотной компанией, умотав к рассвету из дома на побережье. Тони тоже какую-то девочку захватил, но ее, хорошенькую статистку в этом эпизоде абсолютного счастья, Джеймс не запомнил, в большей степени потому, что насмотреться не мог на свою.  
А через четыре дня он без звонка заявился к Старку, хотел перед командировкой повидаться, а потом рвануть к Кайре на остаток уикэнда, и изрядно сократил свой путь, когда застал обоих на балконе спальни в одном шезлонге. Ему потом еще месяц снилась спинка этого шезлонга, у которого со стороны подлокотника стелились, чуть не достигая пола, ее коричневые ножки. Она полулежала у Тони на коленях боком, больше ничего не было видно.  
Он их обоих вывернул из сиденья на пол - а мог бы и с балкона - как котят из корзины.  
Он задал Тони Старку такую трепку, что бедняжка сбежала, прихватив часть одежды комком, пока они разметывали спальню в клочья, то и дело оказываясь в эпицентре перьевых и стеклянных взрывов.  
Тони неактивно сопротивлялся - ровно столько, чтобы остаться в живых. Послушно стукался затылком о стену, когда Джеймс тряс его, как будто мешок от пылесоса выколачивал.  
\- Почему надо все время так делать! Зачем надо поступать как выродок все время? Что же ты творишь? - кричал и фыркал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, отчего слюна разлеталась в пыль, в планктон, сверкающий в воздухе.  
\- Да а чего я, ради господи, натворил? - паясничал Старк, хватаясь уютно за запястье руки, придавившей теперь его горло. - Роуди. Роуди. Вот это лишнее. Для чего такой шум-то? Я что ли с тобой никогда девчонками не делился?  
\- Это же… это же не то все! Это уже другое!  
\- Ну прости, вот в нюансах-то я и не силен! Одичал, понимаешь, в своих лабораториях... Нет, нет, пожалуйста, еще миллиметр, и мне будет трудно...  
\- Но есть же правила какие-то… Правила, только, блядь, не говори, что для всех они есть, а для тебя нет!  
\- Какие такие правила? Ни малейшего понятия не имею… Я думал, у нас только два правила, - Тони перекашлялся, прикрывая глаза, а затем вновь их выпучивая, чтобы отметить, насколько заметным стало давление руки на шею. - Мне - не растить бороду на щеках, тебе - волосы… Ты меня задушишь.  
\- Сразу согласилась? - спросил Роудс с осатанелым спокойствием в голосе.  
\- Я дважды никогда не переспрашиваю. Серьезно, - Тони сглотнул, чувствуя, как горло расширяется вновь, избавляясь от тисков. - Ну ладно ведь, мои девчонки тоже к тебе убегали. Лору-то помнишь?  
\- Нет, - мрачно отозвался Джеймс, хотя и помнил.  
\- Лукавишь, - хихикнул Тони. - Помнишь конечно.  
\- Помню конечно, забудешь такое, и вот это не считается, потому что ты, сволота, был рад, что она на кого еще перекинулась! Из какого шизофренического пруда ты вообще ее выловил?  
\- Зачем тебе вообще кто-то, если есть я, а, Роудс? - Старк умильно сплавил свой голосок в улыбке, пихнул его шутливо. - Ну правда.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- А что смешного? Кого еще можно любить на этом свете? Кроме меня. Ну ты как?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Джеймс наконец отпустил его, махнул рукой. – Ночью в воскресенье улечу, меня не будет месяца два. Может больше. У меня в квартире ее вещи...  
\- Сделаю, - Тони хлопнул его по плечу. – Ничего себе вы успели.  
\- Успели. Все, до встречи.  
\- А до воскресенья не останешься? – спросил Старк уже его спину.  
\- Нет, - ответил Джеймс, не оборачиваясь, поскольку знал, если поймает его взгляд сейчас, останется.  
У Старка, оружейного принца, наводнившего своими инструментами мира чуть не две трети беспокойной человеческой фермы, для Роуди имелось свое убийственное оружие – взгляд, в зависимости от поставленной цели имеющий свойства разрывного снаряда, волны кипятка, бархата и барбитурата (и конского возбудителя, прибавлял он с неизменной остроумной надеждой на то, что Джеймс когда-нибудь подтвердит).  
«Однажды ты сказал – когда впервые меня отделал…»  
«Ох, отделал, королева драмы, слегка по носу щелкнул, и все на том!»  
«Ну-ну, смотрю ты уже не чувствуешь себя таким виноватым, животное. Так вот, ты сказал – когда я тебя бью, я себя бью»  
«Правда, такое было?»  
«Можно тогда вопрос?»  
«Я знаю, что это будет за вопрос»  
Он вернулся из той командировки не через два месяца, а через семь. И со Старком увиделся еще через полтора.  
У своих все было более-менее. Дженет давно благополучно развелась и больше что-то замуж не торопилась, как отрезало на годы. Лила уже скоро выпускалась. Когда он только приехал, бабушка его даже узнала, а с ней это сейчас случалось все реже. А с Тони как-то все не созванивались. Так бывает, когда и можешь позвонить, и вроде даже хочешь, но все как-то недосуг. Они могли неделями зависать, не расставаясь и не надоедая друг другу, а могли месяцами легко обходиться друг без друга, и когда ты взрослый, все чаще происходит второе. Даже когда в новостях заискрил свежайший скандал с обвинениями в нелегальном сбыте (огульными очевидно) и истериками правозащитных организаций, никто не потревожил Роудса, и он сам в пекло не полез. Если не звонили, значит, был не нужен, так он рассудил спокойно.  
Потому, когда Тони позвонил ему, Роуди не то чтоб был не готов, но вообще у него был первый выходной – перед вторым, долгожданный дуплет, хоть офицерье и шутило, что Роудс на выходные не ходит, мол, если не будет работы, он станет сидеть и смотреть в стенку.  
А он вообще-то выспался, а потом устроился у телевизора с ведром курицы (да, черт возьми, да!), собираясь смотреть по кабельному марафон Серджио Леоне, и тут телефон зазвонил.  
\- Ты меня любишь, дружочек? – спросили его телефонные шумы.  
\- Это приносит мне только скорби и больше ничего, но да, - он с хрустом размолол зубами нежное крылышко и посмотрел, сложив в гармошку подбородочную кожу, на то место футболки, куда уронил крошки кляра.  
\- А что-то не похоже.  
\- Не помню, чтобы заставлял усомниться.  
\- Ну вот я думаю, где тогда твоя задница, когда меня тут будут снова пластать?  
\- А можно прийти посмотреть?  
\- Ты принесешь мне счастье, талисманчик. Надень свою голубую рубашечку с бирюльками и прилетай. Что ты вздыхаешь? Генерал-майор Мудак станет ревнив, если его ручной майор будет ходить по чужим пресс-конференциям?  
\- Засунь себе в жопу. О, ты выучил мое очередное звание? А если бы я был занят?  
\- Ах, оставь. Что может быть в этой жизни важнее меня?  
\- Клинт Иствуд.  
\- Не ставь меня в безнадежное положение. Остается час, Роудс, ты нужен мне, бегом! На тебя выписан пропуск.  
\- Но я не могу давать официальных комментариев без…  
\- Тебе не надо будет. Ты нужен для красоты.  
Он успел за пять минут до начала.  
\- Ты надел рубашку без бирюлек, - обличил его Старк издалека, пока вокруг него вились наяды, закрепляющие ясность микрофона и матовость носа. Облик его обдал Джеймса чем-то приятно незнакомым. Свеженько неожиданно постриженный, почти как в студенчестве, в противовес тем пастушьим лохмам, какие остались в памяти Джеймса с их последней встречи, он был опять чисто выбрит, может, как и обычно потерпел крах в интуитивном поиске идеальной композиции усиков и бородки.  
\- Сказано было, я не могу явиться в форме, ни с кем не согласовано, у меня вообще выходной!  
\- Жаль. Форма меня возбуждает. Ну, спасибо, что эта тоже голубая. Подходит к твоим небесным глазам.  
\- Все, что смог для тебя сделать. Шуточка про глаза отдавала расизмом.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я же не сказал «голубые». Я сказал «небесные», - Тони слегка склонил голову, поставив взглядом точку в диалоге.  
\- Майор Роудс?  
Джеймс обернулся на вкрадчивый бас и увидел колоссального Обадайю Стейна, как всегда возвышающегося над ним, смертным, чуть не на полголовы.  
\- Не ожидал тебя тут застать.  
\- Я еще меньше вашего ожидал. Здравствуйте, - Роуди получил и рукопожатие, и даже вполне домашнее полуобъятие. – Тут нашего брата полно, я смотрю.  
\- Да, все в порядке, до конца не понимаю, зачем он тебя вытащил, - Стейн, верный своей привычке виснуть на людях, особенно тех, что ниже его ростом, положил лапищу ему на плечо. – Я позаботился о правильных людях, говорящих правильные вещи.  
\- Вроде и столько лет, и знаю всю эту кухню, а все хочу когда-нибудь сказать такие волшебные слова, которые им докажут – не может же он быть виноват во всем мировом зле, - сказал Джеймс задумчиво, вначале даже вслух не планировал произносить.  
\- Но если ты строишь Колосса, на тебя всегда будет падать его тень, - Обадайя прихлопнул его по плечу, одобрительно вроде бы. – Ты, Джеймс, большой мальчик, должен понимать. У нас сегодня целый день канитель, на этом-то все не заканчивается… Не расстроишься, если тебя с собой не возьмем? Довольно закрытое мероприятие, я уже не успею сделать нам «плюс один».  
\- Да ради бога, - отмахнулся Роудс. – Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Стейн покинул его, напоследок еще раз жахнув по спине так, что Джеймса качнуло. Иногда ему казалось, что они со Старком с тех давних студенческих времен – как щенята, которых он рассеянно треплет, даже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что они уже взрослые дядьки.  
Когда все кончилось, его в пчелиной суете прихватила знакомая горячая рука, и Старк задавленно проговорил уголком губ:  
\- Топай, будто ничего не происходит, так ты меня спасешь.  
\- От чего, - отозвался его синхронный отраженный уголок, пока они шли по коридорам «закулисья», по всей видимости, к некоему тайному выходу, который Тони припас заранее.  
\- От смерти. От чудовищной скуки. Я видел свое расписание на сегодня и не желаю принимать в нем никакого участия. Мне нравится удирать с лучшим другом с уроков, это незакрытый гештальт моей школы, всегда-то приходилось делать это в одиночку. Что еще? Страшно рад тебя видеть. Ты похудел что ли? Какой-то поджарый. Я бы и с этой конференции удрал, но девочки меня уже напудрили, жаль было их обижать. Поведешь машину? Я выпил стаканчик.  
\- Ты не Тони Старк, ты злой робот, управляемый правительством, - Роудс даже остановился, но Тони потащил его дальше, скруглив руку на талии.  
\- Это просто чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие. Я мог бы и не сказать конечно. Подумаешь, стаканчик! Но ты порули. Мне приятно.  
Красная капсула их обтекаемого астон мартина – такого же, хоть и другого, странная для Тони в то время привязчивость – в два счета пролетела полгорода, сквозь сгущенный автомобильный гул и охряной осадок наступающего вечера.  
\- У тебя нет неприятностей, о которых мне надо узнать вот прямо сейчас? – Роуди прошелся вдоль окон пентхауса, опуская немыслимые дизайнерские, что значит уродливые донельзя, шторы-экраны на гигантские окна.  
\- Нет, я просто устал как свинья, - сознался Тони, уже копающийся в баре. – А когда я устал, я хочу видеть рядом только одного человека – тебя. Будешь водку или виски?  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что ты меня весь день клеишь.  
\- А что, уже и поклеить тебя нельзя? Возможно, я просто липкий.  
\- Старик был, кажется, не очень рад меня видеть, - заметил Джеймс, подходя к нему за стаканом водки. – Вечно ты меня делаешь сюрпризом в его планах.  
\- Я потом извинюсь. Если сочту нужным. Просто я сегодня представил очередной этот вечер, и меня чуть не вырвало. Или меня в самом деле вырвало. Уже не помню.  
\- Ты хотел проверить, не примчусь ли я, как и прежде, бегать за тобой с мешком и подхватывать, по первому же звонку. - Роуди отсалютовал и выпил. Тони выпил немного позже, на пару секунд – не иначе затем, чтобы сделать этот большой глоток, глядя ему в глаза. И сразу налил еще, ему и себе.  
\- Ну а ты как время провел?  
\- Замечательно повеселился, сам знаешь, какие у нас там вечеринки, в этой армии. Ты что извиниться пытаешься?  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял?  
\- А стоило бы.  
\- Знаешь, когда я первый раз домой привалил с битой рожей…  
\- Да там был всего-то нос, ну в самом деле!  
\- …Обадайя очень поразился. Но еще больше поразился, когда узнал, что это ты сделал.  
\- И ты все рассказал?  
\- А почему нет. Я даже в какой-то степени гордился. Каждому нужен свой особенный человек, который даст ему вовремя по роже. Обадайя тогда сказал, что у нас на редкость страстная дружба.  
\- Интересный выбор слов.  
\- Вот и я о том, - Тони опрокинул в себя вторую дозу огня, по-прежнему не отрывая от него взгляда. Это очень странно выглядит – когда кто-то пьет крепкий алкоголь, не закрывая глаз, устремленных точно на тебя. Кажется, будто это ты глотаешь, и жар спускается по твоему пищеводу.  
Роудс понял, что его глаза, как две гипнотизирующие спиральные воронки, тянут его в себя безнадежно, и он даже забыл пить, и говорить забыл. А Тони поставил стакан на стойку, обогнул ее и подошел к нему. И запустил сначала пальцы ему под рубашку, в пространство между пуговицами, ловко отмыкая большим верхнюю, а потом и всю ладонь туда засунул, похоже было, будто прямо в его живот, во внутренности по самое запястье, а второй рукой провел плавное изъятие стакана.  
\- Отдай, отдай… - бубнил Джеймс сквозь поцелуй, до стыдобища вдруг такой сладкий, что хотелось его запить и потушить чем-то жгучим. Стакан вернулся, и он опрокинул всю дозу – двойную как минимум – едва успев отнять его от губ, как Тони вернулся к ним. Плеск разбитого стекла донесся до них как из-под воды. Губы Тони прощекотали по его шее и нырнули в воротник, а руку он сунул ему в штаны и там так все обмял и поджал, что Джеймс от неожиданности встал на цыпочки, на секунду вырываясь из безвоздушной ямы его объятия, сходя с орбиты и обращая поверх его уха взгляд на голую желтоватую пустошь стены.  
Тони проследил путь этого взгляда с инженерной точностью, понял, что он направлен на белесую шайбу, способную регулировать поток света, заливающий лишенное дверей ломаное пространство номера, ячеистого лучистого лабиринта, и забухтел, не прекращая ворошить на нем синеву рубашки.  
\- Нет, нет, зачем сейчас выключать. Дай-ка мне полюбоваться на тебя. Я тебя сто лет не видел.  
\- Чего ты там не видел? – усмехнулся Джеймс, поворачиваясь спиной под нажимом его руки. Манжеты рукавов застряли на кистях, выворачиваясь наизнанку, когда Тони тянул рубашку вниз за воротник, щекоча ему костяшками весь хребет сверху донизу, и вослед ластился лицом. Джеймс слегка взбрыкнул локтем, с тихим смешком намекая на двусмысленное положение рук в случайных путах.  
\- Ничего не видел, клянусь, ты какой-то неизвестный и поразительный, - Тони положил два указательных пальца ему на подбородок и повел свой каллиграфический осязательный контур из точки соединения по линиям челюсти вразмах, ухнул вниз по шее и вычертил округлые скаты плеч, чтобы от них уже спрямить свои пути по рукам, добавив пальцев, вплестись в кисти и соединить их вместе со своими, вросшими, на животе. - Я не шучу. Раз в жизни, в одном благословенном - произвольном, надо заметить - возрасте, человек бывает красив как никогда до этого и никогда после, и вот он ты.  
\- Язык не вытечет так разливаться? И я не разрешаю тебе ни одной шутки про шоколад, - предупредил его Джеймс, чья гибкая шея клонилась под патокой его льстивого бормотания, сгущающейся в периодических липких поцелуях.  
\- Так-таки ни одной? Может, хотя бы одну? - огорчился его велеречивый дружок, покрепче замыкая объятия и еще сложнее переплетая их руки, словно горячая и любвеобильная смирительная рубашка.  
\- Ни единой, - строго наказал Джеймс.  
\- Тогда нечего быть таким шоколадным, - возразил Тони. И куснул его в упругий выгиб шеи и плеча. - Я хочу быть оштрафованным.  
\- Я знаю все твои ужимки.  
\- Все мои ужимки не знаю даже я сам. Если хочешь чего-то выпить, отлить, помыть, всплакнуть, сделай это сейчас, потому как через пять минут я уже не выпущу тебя. Когда я увидел поворот твоей головы на свету, и легкое размыкание вот здесь, когда в уголках еще слипшееся, стояк больно ударил меня по лбу, и я, сдается мне, неадекватен. Ты красивый. Я уже говорил?  
\- Если будешь столько говорить, кто-нибудь уже психанет и придет сделать это вместо тебя.  
\- И кто это придет? Клинт Иствуд?  
Они как-то дико переглянулись и покатились со смеху, Роудс уронил затылок ему на плечо и чуть не плакал, потому что на долю секунды они оба отразили взглядами друг на друга фотовспышку иррациональной мысли, как допускаешь, ковыляя по обледенелой лестнице зимой, фантастическую ступенчатую вероятность своего кувыркания по ней кубарем в самых ярких подробностях.  
\- Хватит смеяться. Ты трясешься, и я трясусь, - низкий голос Тони рокотал у него в ухе, отзываясь искрой в неочевидных звеньях телесной цепи, бог весть как связанных с потревоженной перепонкой. - Чертова кровать тут на том конце желтой мили. На кой столько комнат в холостяцком лакшери?  
\- Ты бы, конечно, предпочел круглую и с круглой кроватью.  
\- Безусловно. В идеале сферическую, - передвигаться парным набором ветвистых туловищ, линяющих по пути цветными тканями, неудобно, неустойчиво и - ой, пардон - рискованно на возвышениях, подобных ступени перед спальней в этих слоеных хоромах. Но они добрались до кровати.  
\- Остались сущие формальности, - Тони снял с него носки, черед которых никогда не приходит в кино, если только это не чулок до бедра, а ты не Рита Хейворт. - Нет, не проси меня перестать говорить, я три последних месяца трахался как единственный самец универсального вида на ковчеге, и все молча, молча, молча, только воя. Твое отсутствие ощущается вербально-сексуальным голодом во рту.  
\- Сейчас сердце разорвется.  
\- Давай, потешайся над страдальцем. Больше тебе делать нечего. Твой сарказм выдает, как тебе, бесстыднику, неймется развратничать. До того готов, только остается потыкать зубочисточкой на предмет безупречной пропечки.  
\- А ну-ка!  
\- Ничего не знаю, это метафора не про шоколад. Я имею право воображать банановый кексик. В цвет твоих вот этих пяток, кстати сказать.  
Когда Тони позволял чему-то себя увлечь, глаза его под тонко полуприкрытыми веками мутились, и губы, размякнув, раскрывались, словно закладывало нос. Он перешел к этому состоянию в секунду, стоило опустить ресницы вниз и поглядеть на встречное вдохновение. Джеймсу, по-прежнему ощущающему зуд от назойливого вуайеризма непогашенных светильников, каплевидных, вмонтированных в зоркие ниши, привиделся образ Тони как маленького и неограниченно растяжимого питона, постепенно надевающегося на него с любой стороны, где бы ни довелось охватывать и всасывать красным кольцом рта, продолженного влагой и тьмой, где он вскоре окажется весь целиком.  
Так и случилось.  
Светильники его не стесняли, он выпяченным хоботком собирал с него золотую пыльцу и возвращал медовыми засосами. Рот Тони, если растянуть его вширь, выезжал за зрительные пунктиры, проведенные параллельно и вниз от внешних уголков глаз. А если его чувствовать на себе, то можно выехать за кое-какие пределы иронического терпения.  
\- Ты чего, блин, делаешь?  
\- Ну начинается! (глухо)  
\- Прекращай, - (на последнем пике перед неуместным смешком)  
\- Как бы не пожалеть потом, - (чуть яснее)  
\- Не надо туда говорить.  
\- Отцепись, я только нашел часть тебя, с которой проще договориться.  
\- Отвратительно.  
\- Так ли уж? - Старк зазмеился по его спине, подбирая тут и там соленую пленочку пота, лакирующего подвижные мускулы. - Ты напрасно, майор. Но ладно, хорошо, но на будущее вообще, при учете пройденного ранее, если тоже станешь так делать, это тебе будет только в плюс... вот так, пожалуйста.  
\- Так неудобно.  
\- Господи, и что я вообще связался с тобой…  
\- Да что ты обшариваешь?  
\- Швырнул ее сюда не глядя…  
\- Да вот же она, в одеялах...  
Колебания постоянного шумового фона от неумолчной вибрации их голосовых связок, настроенной подобно бессознательному коммуникативному курлыканью (все животные звуки имеют определенные характеристики - частоту колебаний (высоту), амплитуду (громкость), продолжительность, ритм и пульсацию) не стихали ни на четверть, ни на крошку каждого мига, изменяемого новым вздохом и мыканьем (сигналы эти не несут никакой информации о прошлом и будущем, а также о каких-либо абстрактных понятиях).  
Тони ни с того ни с сего прыснул ему в правое плечо, уронил на него морду, и всю ее слюну и пот.  
\- Ты там вообще уже?  
\- Я представляю твое лицо сейчас. Я его прямо вижу тринадцатым зрением. У тебя лицо такое, будто ты опоздал на самолет, и чемодан украли, и стоишь теперь там растерянный такой...  
\- Дотянусь до тебя вот!...  
\- Ну ладно тебе, ладно, разве я не сказал, что это такая прелесть, если бы ты увидел сам… ох, Ро-оудс!...  
Последний стон, жалостный и томный, на его ассоциативном, истошно рябящем сейчас, экране выглядевший как горбом выгнутая звуковая волна, взмывшая из глади сносно ровного гула, выдал, как его бравурное самообладание дало сочную трещину.  
Слово самообладание в контексте того вопроса и происходящего безобразия, и его смешные аутоэротические мутации.  
Он застонал и глубоко вонзил в его кожу свои счастливые пальцы, свалил на кровать, чтобы повернуть к себе лицом, к своему первому зрению, и, выражаясь его детским лабораторным наречием, пошла жара. На редкость нежная ядерная жара, со слепой толкотней языками, ускорениями и замедлениями в зависимости от текущего секундного приближения к мерцанию оранжевой вершины в темноте, или от импульса, пробегающего по шкале стихийной изменчивости от почти достигнутой заоблачной невесомости до подожженного резинового кома, с ревом уносящегося в ад. Ключичные провалы Тони темно углубились от натяжения мышц, багровая кровь затопила шею и надула жилы, и он с таким криком один раз прогнал воздух по глотке, будто ударился бедром о неповоротливую железную балду, неизменно подстерегающую его в мастерской. Сколько раз? Много раз, в один и тот же синяк.  
Он дожидается подобных случаев, этот антикварный литературный канделябр, “нет в языке человеческом таких слов…”, и Джеймс был с ним знаком, он так влюблялся, до вот этой степени, когда и в самом деле нет. Но то, что между ними было, что понемногу свербело и с годами все шире распускало по телесным каналам свои зараженные усы, что вспыхнуло в сухом углу два года назад и спалило фазенду к чертям нынче - это было не то. Это было когда есть.  
Есть такие слова.  
\- Бля-аадь!  
\- Ничего, ничего...  
\- Я не знаю, как так получилось… У меня глаза лопнули, кажется.  
\- Бесстыжие, добавь.  
\- Прости меня, Роудс. Ей-богу, затмение, я может сознание потерял на секунду.  
\- Да нормально все. Уйди, дай встану.  
Они возились и почему-то шептались, Джеймс ускользнул все-таки из заботливых и бестолковых рук и сбежал в ванную.  
\- Ну как, жить будешь? - спросил кроткий Старк из кровати, когда он вернулся и совершил плавный нырок в пропотевшие простыни.  
\- Да порядок. Если у нас прежний чемпионат блевотных шуток, то ты всего лишь стал гордым отцом легкого зуда.  
\- Слава богу. Зато пока ты вошкался, я заказал ужин, и на завтра - завтрак. Ты ведь в этот раз останешься на воскресенье? - Тони опять, как змея в траве, прополз к нему зигзагами и склонился к лицу, возобновляя улиточное скольжение языка по губам, с явной целью дописать самыми поверхностными палевыми мазками скомканный из-за его необузданности финал.  
А почему бы и нет, если да.  
Джеймс наморщил лоб с подозрением, когда Старк, на секунду выныривая за вдохом, приподнял голову и улыбнулся длинно и лукаво куда-то внутрь себя, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Чего ты там?  
\- М-м, ничего, прохаживаюсь в далекое прошлое и говорю самому себе, маленькому, хорошенькому, чтоб не терзался понапрасну, что все эти озадачивающие сны сбудутся ровно через десять лет.  
\- Ровно?  
\- Ровно. Как твоя спина и тесная бороздка посередке, когда ты вот так сводишь лопатки. Но нет на самом деле, если посчитать тот наш маленький дебош. С ума сойти, десять… Я все возвращаясь к неповторимому. Сколько там тебе точно лет?  
\- Сколько мне точно лет, правда?  
\- Я и так помню слишком много чисел, еще тебя там в этой сумасшедшей толчее недоставало. Так, ну если считать от меня… Я всегда считаю от меня, надо прибавить четыре.  
\- Если конечно считать от рождества Старкова да плюс четыре, то тридцать два.  
\- Ни черта себе. Вот ты уже совсем старенький, и вот твой безумный визуальный апофеоз. В те годы ты был опасен совершенно иначе. Но тоже был.  
\- Все эти сны? Что значит - все?  
\- Сейчас и здесь - еще не все, но во-первых, ночь впереди, и все воскресенье следом. Я пошлю за твоими вещичками, не елозь, потом в точное время закину тебя на службу, помятого и смущенного с ног до головы под выглаженной формой. Главное не попадай в зоны отключенного электричества, ты будешь светиться в темноте.  
\- Болтай-болтай. Где моя еда?  
\- В нужный час выйду к ней в простыне. Я немного настаиваю на том, чтобы ты полежал уж как-нибудь спокойно.  
\- Я жрать хочу до смерти. Слышишь, как там бурчит?  
\- Знаю, знаю, помню по звукам в трубке, что я тебя уволок прямо со свидания с чем-то хрустящим. Это было давненько. Дай я послушаю, как бурчит. Дай, дай, дай.  
Он смеялся и отпихивался от пушистой головы, любое действие в угоду настроению превращающей в поцелуи, и они целовались до самой еды, а потом обожрались и очень мучились от этого.  
Он запомнил этот полуторный провалистый отрезок - вечер, ночь и воскресенье с бессонным куском, в подробностях тем более драгоценных, чем более постыдных и гадких. Внешний мир сидел за дверью как зверь. Однажды Тони все же пришлось впустить к ним телефонный звонок, и он минут двадцать вполголоса препирался с Обадайей, баюкая голову уснувшего на его животе Роудса и упиваясь тактильным наслаждением от его вытянутого войлочного египетского затылка. Ему невдомек было, что Джеймс проснулся и, тихо дослушав доступную ему часть беседы, а другую по этим отметинам восстановив, заинтересовался ее предметом несказанно.  
\- Ну-ка поделись.  
\- А-а! Вы все меня пугаете! - кажется, Тони и вправду испугался, потому что выронил телефон, сгрохотавший с кровати. - Господи, спал как котеночек, все тебе надо.  
-Рассказывай, - потребовал Роудс, располагаясь в позе идеального слушателя (на животе, качая вразнобой ногами, отчего мелькали перед поглаживающими глазами Тони, одна за другой, в маятниковом ритме бежевые пятки). - Обадайя тебя таки выследил?  
\- Вопрос времени. Я удивлен, что так небыстро. Да наши семейные проблемки… на днях на предварительных тестах выяснилось, что моя усовершенствованная система умного наведения работает как дура, - Старк воссел повыше в подушках. - И я, вместо того, чтобы потеребить двумя пальцами свой вялый энтузиазм в решении проблемы, видите ли, в игрушки играю. В лабораториях, имелось в виду, хотя ввиду настоящей ситуации каламбур мне приятен. Не хочешь снова сюда прилечь?  
\- А опиши мне, - загорелся уже Роуди. - Давай, ну давай, ну хоть в общих чертах.  
\- Вот неугомонный… Вообразил, что сейчас вместе со своей лоснящейся попкой выдумаешь мне решение, которое я недомусолил?  
\- Такое бывало и не раз. Вспомни пятую главу своего диплома.  
\- Вспомни, блядь, Пунические войны. Ладно, хрен с тобой...  
И он начал, вроде бы нехотя, но тоже разгорелся, залез в скомканный сор, еще накануне бывший одеждой (этим микроканикулам они чуть позже сообща дадут сложносоставное секретное прозвище “уикенд, когда трусов не надевали”), и вытащенным из кармана пиджака паркером писал прямо на шторах, между пятнавшими их абстракциями.  
Роудс слушал, щурясь и бегая глазами по привычным кривым вензелям, нащупывал вероятные слабости и провалы, как это на стыке осязаемого и ассоциативного проделывали пальцы Старка с его телом в исследовательском раже не так давно.  
\- Постой-постой, - он затряс вытянутым пальцем в невесомости за кроватью. - А вот здесь ты не мог ли...  
Предположение, которое Старк, еле дослушав, сразу же отверг. Настойчивость Джеймса, чуящего музейную редкость в найденном клочке среди разноцветного громыхающего лома. Он вскочил сам, выхватывая гравированную торпедку ручки, указывал тут и здесь неблагодарным глазам, возводимым к потолку. Они были в желтом свете как смешные голозадые мальчики-купальщики негодника Тука, фонтанирующие уравнениями.  
Они чуть-чуть опять не разодрались. Пришел и момент, когда они грохнулись на пол и стали, с жуткими криками, складывать математические конструкции из грязных вилок, канапешных палочек и крабьих останков.  
Но даже когда он оставил Старка, с беспомощной ручкой в руке, хлопать нижней губой перед созвездием зловещих метастазов в его формуле, тот по-детски заартачился.  
\- Нет уж ты знай, что эту пустяковую вошь можно щелкнуть и изящнее, чем ты, а ты уронил на нее рояль. Это я и сделаю, когда прокрастинация не будет казаться мне такой сладкой.  
\- Просто признай, что ты был не прав, - не унимался торжествующий Роудс. - Просто признай. Ты был не прав, а я прав. Ну же.  
\- Я бы не неправ, я был нетерпелив. Не надо тут о себе воображать.  
\- Просто скажи! Скажи,что был не прав, а я прав. Это должно быть выше тебя, в конце-то концов! Тут никого нет, и тебе тоже скоро тридцать, самое время!  
\- Ах так!  
\- Признавай!  
\- Да отсоси ты, Роудс!  
\- А ты признаешь, что был не прав?  
Больше всего Тони ненавидел, когда его ловили на слове, поэтому через двадцать минут он уже звонил по случайному номеру в телефонном справочнике и безо всякого вступления бархатно заверял подошедшую к трубке М.Т. Уэнсделл (лет восьмидесяти, судя по тембру):  
\- Можете себе представить, дорогая моя, но я был не прав, а мой лучший друг был прав. Не знаю, бывало ли с вами такое, но оно того стоит, поверьте. Она явно от меня без ума. Ну, так? - последнее - Джеймсу, одновременно щелкая “отбоем”.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! А где “и все это в сфере, где я считаюсь непревзойденным гением”. Я на это честно насосал. Давай-ка еще номер!  
Они так много смеялись, что удивительно, как им хватало времени на все остальное.  
Например, на батутные прыжки и кувырки по кровати в сражении за пульт от телевизора.  
\- Какие еще новости, Роудс! - негодовал Тони, скачущий за порхающим и упруго отскакивающим от матраса пультом, как лягушка за бабочкой. - А еще про меня говорят, что я отдыхать не умею! Да я тут дела всемирного значения на кукане мотаю, ради тебя между прочим, а он новости собрался смотреть! А ну брось, Роуди, фу, фу! Я не разрешаю!  
\- Ну я чуть-чуть! Чуть-чуть! - Джеймс изловил пульт и вытянул обе руки, спасая его от загребающих хищными дугами старковых лап. - А вдруг там все разорвало?  
\- Да и чтоб там все трижды разорвало. Ну ладно. Я придумываю условия еще для одного гадкого торга. Озвучу тебе постфактум.  
\- Придумывай, - рассеянно откликнулся потерявший бдительность Роудс, нажимая на кнопку и уже погружаясь всем вниманием в загомонивший экран.  
Он был прав, разорви его хоть трижды в это воскресенье, мир снаружи был не реальнее кое-как наваленных живописцем претенциозных пятен на пострадавшей от инженерных открытий шторе.  
\- А как ты думаешь, если бы мы вот так защищали свой проект на втором курсе, может, лучше бы получилось? - это глядя на свежее растворяющееся воспоминание о толкотне голышом возле формул.  
\- Конечно. Пересдачу, которую нам влепили за твое звонкое хамство, вернул бы немедленно твой розовый зад.  
\- Смейся, не смейся, но вонючка Сванек примерно таким образом и мыслил.  
\- Ну? Профессор Сванек?  
\- Он самый. Чего таращишься? И твой гнедой зад не исключен из этой гнусной ретроспективы. Не исключено, что он нас худо слушал, терзаясь картинами вроде сегодняшних, только с поправкой на свое смердящее участие. Будь я на его месте, все было бы так. Но в его распоряжении находились только менее талантливые и увертливые зады.  
\- Да брось ты. Выдумываешь.  
\- Я лично знал четверых. Ты не будешь это есть? Возьми с оливкой.  
Телефон еще разок пытался прорваться к ним в один из мигов, ближе к воскресной пограничной ночи, но понятливо замолчал, смирившись с тем, что никто его не слышит в такой сверхзвуковой агонии.  
\- Это все тебе за тот чердак, на котором я так всю жизнь и лежу несовращенным, хотя ты так мог, так мог.  
\- Я не мог. Я мог только спать вдоль себя. И тебя. По-моему, тебе свойственно зацикливаться. Теперь-то чего тебе не хватает?  
\- Не хватает. Я все это устроил с намерением, хотел, чтобы меня от тебя затошнило уже. Но я был не прав. Слышишь, Роудс, я был не прав. Ты был прав. Мне что-нибудь за это полагается?  
\- А в чем я прав?  
\- Да во всем всегда прав. Забудь это тут же. Завтра я буду отрицать. Но пока я отрицаю завтра. Не хочешь опять вот сюда прилечь? Вот так хорошо. Тут и оставайся.


End file.
